Fonnie-Amor Náufrago FNAF
by Marionette03
Summary: Foxy, un joven zorro que habita solo en una isla, no se imagina que llegará Bonnie para cambiar su vida por completo... Esta historia estará llena de aventuras, romance y momentos un poco emotivos. Nos enseñará a todos que no hay barreras para el amor
1. *1* En un día cualquiera

FOXY

Nunca me ha gustado la ciudad, ni el campo. Mi verdadero amor siempre fue el mar. No me arrepiento de haber huido de casa aquel 23 de Septiempre a los casi 18 años, es más, venir a vivir a esta isla hace ya 5 años ha sido lo mejor que he hecho.

Bueno, vayamos a lo que quería contarles.

Fue un 12 de Marzo, por la tarde, me encontraba pescando mi cena antes de que se ocultara el sol, esta vez las olas trajeron un buen manjar, para unos 3 días; pero había algo raro, las olas no solo trajeron peces, tambien trajeron tablas de madera, algunos trapos y una maleta color de morado,me intrigó bastante. Rápidamente llevé mi "comida" y esa maleta a mi cabaña y la dejé a un costado de la puerta para encender la fogata. Una vez que cociné y comí, tomé la maleta y la abrí para por fin ver lo que contenía.

 _Foxy:_ -¿Qué clase de persona mezcla ropa de mujer con ropa de hombre? ¡puaj! vestiditos, Boxers, pantys, camisas, b'braguitas...uh-

Las mejillas del pelirrojo se tornaron de un color rosado, hace mucho no veía prendas así,y aunque nunca le llamaron la atención, ahora le resultaba sumamente vergonzoso*

 _Foxy:_ -Bueno, será mejor que deje esto afuera para que mañana amanezca seco, para algo servirá-

Entonces me fui a dormir, estaba satisfecho y algo cansado. mañana sería otro día.

Desperté con un rayo de sol quemandome justo entre los ojos, me levanté y salí afuera hasta la orilla del mar para lavar mi cara, seguido de eso caminé por ahí hasta encontrar un coco o alguna fruta para mi desayuno. al volver a casa, vi algo que me dejó impactado. Era un cuerpo tirado en la arena.

Corrí hasta ese lugar y pude apreciar más de cerca. Su cabello era morado, largo, con ondas y con unas orejas de conejo del mismo color que su pelo; Su piel casi pálida y sus labios rosados tenia curvas no tan pronunciadas, pero aún así bonitas. Su ropa estaba tan desgarrada que apenas tapaba un poco de su torso y sus partes íntimas-

 _Foxy:_ -Bueno Foxy, no te quedes aquí parado, No vas a dejar a esta... ¿señorita? en este estado ¿no? podria estar viva aún, podrían estar buscándola; o ahora que lo pienso bien, las maderas y los trapos que encontré ayer podrían haber sido de un bote de paseo o algo así-

Rápidamente cargué a la chica en mis brazos y la llevé a mi cabaña. La recoste en mi cama y apoyé mi oido en su pecho. Su corazón aún latía.


	2. *2* Conociendonos

BONNIE

Agh... mi cabeza, no me acuerdo de nada, ¿qué me pasó?

Solo sé que desperté en una especie de cabaña, era muy linda; emanaba un olor a frutos rojos que me hacía creer que estaba soñando. Me senté, talle mis ojos para aclarar mi visión y me vi... semi desnudo, en un lugar que no conocía.

 _Foxy:_ -Hasta que al fin despiertas, me incomodaba un poco oir esos ronquidos Jeje-

Mi piel se erizo por completo al oir esa masculina voz, voltee y ahí estaba, era un tipo pelirojo, con pinta de lobo, o zorro sentado en el marco de la ventana observandome con sus dorados ojos

 _Foxy:_ -¡AAHH!-

Rápidamente me aleje de ahí y me apoyé en una de las paredes tapando mi cuerpo con mis manos

 _Foxy:_ \- ¿Qui'Quién eres tu?, ¿Qué hago aquí?, ¡¿Que me hiciste, maldito?!-

 _Foxy:_ -¡Wou! No esperaba esto, por tus curvas creí que eras una mujer-

Dijo el zorro con una expresión de asombro y nerviosismo en su rostro

 _Bonnie:_ -¿Que? No soy una chica, ¿acaso no notaste lo que llevo entre las piernas?-

 _Foxy:_ -No soy un pervertido para hacer eso, y menos un pederasta, ¿Que edad tienes? ¿16, 17?-

 _Bonnie:_ -¡T'Tengo 19!-

 _Foxy:_ -Bueno ya, no grites. pareces un pequeño conejito enojon. ¿por que no buscas algo de ropa en aquel armario y sales para comer algo? Luces horrible así-

¡¿Pequeño?! ¡¿Enojon?! ¡¿Horrible?! ¡¡MALDITO LOBO CULERO!!

Busqué la ropa donde él me señaló y solo encontré ropa de mujer.

"Es una broma ¿cierto?" Pensé.

Encontré solo un short masculino, me lo puse y salí para exigirle una explicación y una disculpa a ese Mal nacido.

 _Bonnie:_ -A ver Lobo idiota ¿te creiste que iba a usar esas chicherias de niñas? ¿Que te has creído?-

 _Foxy:_ -¡Oye! Soy un zorro, Y lo siento, dije que crei que eras una chica por tu cabello largo y tus curvas, asi que dejé la ropa que encontré al alcance para que te vistieras al despertar, lo siento, en verdad. Toma, son frutas tropicales, debes comer algo para recargar energías-

Ni bien se me acercó y me entregó ese tazón con frutas junto con una tierna sonrisa, como por arte de magia mi enojo desapareció.

El fue muy amable todo el día, me contó parte de su historia y como fue que terminé ahí. Me hubiese gustado contarle algo de mi pero no recordaba absolutamente nada... Solo mi nombre, mi edad, y mi cumpleaños.


	3. *3* Solo una pesadilla

BONNIE

No recuerdo hace cuanto estoy aquí conviviendo con Foxy.

En todo este tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que teniamos mucho en común y nos volvimos buenos amigos, aunque a decir verdad me malcria demasiado. No me levanta temprano, me lleva el desayuno a la cama, hace todo por mi. Me volveré un holgazan si continua así.

Cabe destacar que hemos dormido en la misma cama desde que llegue, pues no hay de otra. Puedo aprovechar que Foxy es muy Cálido y no paso frío, No me quejo de nada

 _Foxy:_ -¿Aún no te Duermes Bonnie?-

 _Bonnie:_ -¿Eh? Ah no jeje, estaba leyendo un libro que encontre en la maleta-

 _Foxy:_ -¿Leyendo? Pero eso estaba todo mojado-

 _Bonnie:_ -Bueno, lo intentaba. Quería matar un poco mi aburrimiento-

 _Foxy:_ \- Con que... aburrimiento ¿eh?-

Foxy se acercó a mi con una mirada pícara y moviendo lentamente si rojiza cola, sinceramente me daba miedo.

 _Bonnie:_ \- F'Foxy ¿Qué ha...JAJAJAJAJAJAJA N'NO! JAJA-

Foxy Comenzó a hacerme cosquillas en el abdomen y las costillas, ¿Cómo adivino mis puntos débiles?

 _Foxy:_ \- ¿Sigues aburrido? ¡Jaja!-

 _Bonnie:_ \- JAJAJAJA BAS..JAJAJAJA P'PARAJAJAJAJAJA-

 _Foxy:_ \- Bueno ya jaja, no quiero que te hagas pipi(???)-

 _Bonnie:_ \- Jajaa..ay..ay...mi pancita, Maldito "Lobo"-

 _Foxy:_ \- Tranquila, "liebre" jeje, solo hacía mi trabajo-

 _Bonnie:_ \- ¿Trabajo?...-

 _Foxy:_ \- Hacerte reír... Ya, hazme un lugar que tengo frío-

"Hacerte reír" esas palabras me dejaron en silencio pero con un rubor en mis mejillas. me hice a un costado. Foxy apagó las velas y se acomodó a mi lado. Seguido de eso se dio media vuelta y yo igual.

Esas dos palabras me hicieron dormir con una pequeña sonrisa.

Foxy

Me pasé la tarde-noche buscando Frutas para dárselas a Bonnie mañana, estoy agotado.

Al ver a Bonnie intentando leer un libro arruinado por el agua para matar el aburrimiento, no pude evitarlo e hice algo que quería hacer hace tiempo pero no tenía oportunidad: Cosquillas. Mi madre me las cuando pequeño cada vez que yo me "aburría". escuchar esas risas me llenó de ternura. Y luego, al ver ese sonrojo en sus mejillas, creo que me dieron ganas de apretarselas, se veía muy adorable...

Me acosté y debido al cansancio, me dormí. Estaba tan relajado, hasta que comencé a tener pesadillas. Todo estaba oscuro, escuchaba a Bonnie Gritar, como si gritara de dolor, corría a todas partes buscándolo.

"No, No se lastimen a mi conejo" Repetía yo en el sueño; hasta que logre despertar, pero aun oia los fuertes gritos. Miré a mi lado y era Bonnie gritando dormido.

Me asuste y comencé a moverlo para despertarlo.

 _Foxy:_ -¡Bonnie! ¡Bonnie despierta!-

 _Bonnie:_ \- ¡AAAHH! ¡N'NO POR FAVOR!-

 _Foxy:_ \- Bonnie Despierta ¡Soy Foxy, estoy aquí!-

 _Bonnie:_ -¿Uh?-

Bonnie despertó, con lagrimas en sus ojos y cara de susto

 _Bonnie:_ -Ngh... Foxy.-

Me abrazó y yo hice lo mismo. Le acaricie el cabello y la espalda e intenté calmarlo.

 _Foxy:_ -Shh...ya, solo fue una pesadilla, no pasa nada. Estoy contigo-

 _Bonnie:_ -F'Fue horrible Foxy. No me sueltes p'por favor.-

 _Foxy:_ -Ya, tranquilo, no lo hare. Intentemos dormir-

Me recoste abrazado a Bonnie y con su cabeza casi bajo mi cuello Podía sentir su respiración en mi mentón y su corazón latiendo muy rápido por el susto, pobrecito.

Su piel estaba tibia y era muy suave; quisiera dormir así cada noche...

espera, ¿Qué?... oh no. Creo que siento algo por Bonnie


	4. *4* No quiero irme

FOXY

Desperté sintiendo un poco de pesadez en la mitad de mi cuerpo. Era Bonnie, se durmió casi sobre mi.

abrí mis ojos y tenia el rostro del conejo muy cerca del mío. Dios, ver esos rosados labios me dieron ganas de morderlos, pero eso lo despertaria, así que tomé coraje y les di una pequeña lamida

 _Foxy:_ \- M*rda, que dulces-

Dije susurrando.

Levanté un poco mi cabeza para ver, y, literalmente Bonnie estaba acostado sobre la mitad de mi cuerpo. Una de sus piernas estaba entre las mías, así que bajé una de mis manos y acaricie un poco su cadera para luego correrla, bajarlo de encima mio y levantarme. Lo miré y salí afuera, tenía que preparar algo con las frutas para este dia especial.

¿Por qué día especial? Hoy Bonnie cumple años y quisiera hacer que pase un día único.

BONNIE

Desperté sin ver a Foxy a mi lado. No me gusta eso, estaba acostumbrado a que él sea lo primero que viera en las mañanas. Después de lo que pasó anoche creo que me siento más seguro si estoy con él.

Hablando de eso... fue un sueño horrible, habían personas sujetandome, Foxy no podía moverse y oia una risa que me aterraba pero se me hacía familiar.

Me levanté y salí afuera.

¿Donde está el zorro?

 _Bonnie:_ -¿Foxy?... ¡Foxy!-

No estaba cerca. Decidí salir a buscarlo

 _Bonnie:_ -Foxy ¿Dónde estás?... ¡Zorrito!-

Ay...esto me asusta.

 _Bonnie:_ -¿Q'Qué?...-

Hasta que al fin lo encontré. Estaba cerca de la cascada acomodando una especie de mesa.

Estaba lleno de flores y dulces frutas tropicales, esa mezcla de olores hizo volar mi mente.

Comencé a caminar en esa dirección, fascinado por lo que mis ojos veían.

 _Foxy:_ -Oh, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte-

 _Bonnie:_ -¿Bu'Buscarme?...-

 _Foxy:_ -Felíz cumpleaños Bonnie-

Foxy me dio un lindo abrazo.

¿Cumpleaños? Hasta de eso me había olvidado. Este sujeto es tan atento.

 _Bonnie:_ -Foxy... Gracias-

Dije con la voz un poco ahogada; Sinceramente tenía ganas de llorar.

El zorro me miro, plantó un beso en mi frente y me dijo:

 _Foxy:_ -Siéntate, vamos a comer. Debes tener hambre-

 _Bonnie:_ -S'Si, y mucha-

 _Foxy:_ -Lo supuse, y por eso recolecte todas las frutas que pude-

Comí una manzana y...¡oh por Dios! Fue la mejor que he probado en mi vida.

Estuvimos así un rato, riéndonos de cualquier cosa y contemplando el claro ambiente.

 _Foxy:_ -Bonnie, debo decirte algo importante-

Foxy se veía algo nervioso y casi asustado. Me preocupa

 _Bonnie:_ -Dime, con calma-

 _Foxy:_ -Tu... Tu me...Barco-

 _Bonnie:_ \- ¿Barco?

 _Foxy:_ -Allá, ¡un barco!-

Voltee a ver y ahí estaba. Era enorme. No pude evitar correr hasta la orilla para verlo más de cerca.

FOXY

Estaba a punto de declararle mis sentimientos a Bonnie, arriesgandome ante la posibilidad de que sea hetero. Ya casi estaba, hasta que un Barco estilo cruero se apareció y Bonnie corrió a verlo.

Salí de tras de él y vi que dicho barco comenzaba a acercarse.

 _Foxy:_ -¡Bonnie!..al fin te alcanzo-

 _Bonnie:_ \- ¿Es...una alucinación, o cada vez se ve más grande? ¿Qué es eso?

 _Foxy:_ \- ¡Cuidado!-

Agarré a Bonnie por la cintura y lo empuje lejos. El ancla iba a caer casi sobre nosotros

 _Bonnie:_ -¡Ah! Eso dolió-

 _Foxy:_ \- ¡Ten más cuidado, pudieron haberte lastimado!

BONNIE

Foxy se veía enojado, mis orejas bajaron por el tono de su voz.

Al ver el barco otra vez vi que un tipo algo subidito de peso bajaba de ahí.

Era casaño, de ojos azules y traje muy formal. No me daba buena vibra.

{F}: Interesante... no creí que te encontraría aquí pequeño Harmon.-

 _Bonnie:_ \- ¿Harmon? Recuerdo ese apellido... ¡es mio!-

 _Foxy:_ -¿Freddy?-

{F}: -¿Foxy? Wou, mira a donde has llegado-

 _Foxy_ -Traidor, ¡arruinaste mi vida!-

{F}: -¿Yo? No creo. Más bien, fuiste tu y tu intento de rebeldía. Lo habrías tenido todo y te mudaste a esta mugrosa isla.-

 _Bonnie:_ -¿Ustedes se conocen?-

 _Foxy:_ -Lamentablemente-

{F}:- Si, este cachorrito hizo mal un trabajo y casi mata a su madre-

 _Foxy:_ \- ¡Silencio! ¡Fue tu culpa!-

{F}:- No me interesa ya. He venido por ti Bonnie-

 _Foxy:_ -¿Qué...?-

 _Bonnie:_ -¿Por mi?-

{F}:- Tu familia ha estado buscandote por casi un año. Te llevaré a casa-

 _Bonnie:_ \- Pero...esta es mi casa.-

{F}:- No me hagas perder el trabajo, muñeco. Sube al barco.-

 _Foxy:_ -Te dijo que no quiere-

Foxy se acercó a mi mirando fijamente al castaño.

{F}:- Muchachos, lleven a nuestro amigo a su casa-

Unos tipos bajaron del barco y se acercaron a Foxy sentandolo de los brazos y arrastrandolo a la cabaña.

 _Foxy:_ \- ¡No! ¡Bonnie!-

 _Bonnie:_ -¡Foxy!-

Iba a ir tras él pero ese tal Freddy me sujeto y me llevo al barco

{F}:- Tu vienes conmigo conejo.-

 _Bonnie:_ \- ¡Pero no quiero!-

{F}:- Estoy salvando tu vida. Ese zorro iba a matarte.-

Me quedé paralizado. No sabía que hacer. Vi el barco avanzar y me acerqué a una ventana para poder ver la cabaña...

 _Bonnie:_ \- Foxy...-

FOXY

Esos estupidos me llevaron a la cabaña y me dieron un golpe en la cabeza. Me dejaron casi inconciente. Llegué a mirar por la ventana y vi el barco alejándose.

 _Foxy:_ -N'No...B'Bonnie.-

Y caí inconciente.

BONNIE

No vi a Foxy salir... tal vez ya no quería verme. Tal vez él sabía que vendrían a buscarme y por eso hizo eso tan bonito para mi. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de mis ojos.

De mi solo salió un susurro

 _Bonnie:_ -Foxy... No quiero irme-


	5. *5* Primer día sin ti

FOXY

Desperté en el suelo con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, me levanté, salí afuera y comencé a recordar lo que había pasado.

 _Foxy_ : -No...Bonnie.-

El conejo ya no estaba conmigo. sentí una gran impotencia y comencé a llorar. No lloraba desde hace mucho, pero esto me devastó. ¿Qué iba a hacer otra vez solo? Bonnie se había convertido en mi compañero y en mi otra mitad; esto no puede quedar así.

Sabía dónde se encontraba mi conejito, así que inmediatamente corrí hasta casi llegar a la cascada donde tenía mi bote de pesca, en menos de dos días estaría en la orilla del pueblo.

 _Foxy:_ \- Bonnie, voy por ti.-

BONNIE

Apenas llegué me recibió mucha gente que yo no conocía, o tal vez conocía pero no recordaba. Entre esas personas estaban mis padres, mi mamá es igual a mi, pero con busto (;-;) y mi padre es de cabello algo azulado y con una barba bien recortada.

Una vez terminada mi bienvenida, me mostraron mi habitación y comencé a recordar algunas cosas, me di un baño caliente en una tina, por dios, era hermoso. No digo que no me gustara ducharme en la cascada, pero el agua caliente se sentía mucho mejor.

Al finalizar mi baño y luego mi cena, me fui a mi respectivo cuarto y me acosté. Era una cama cómoda, pero no de mi agrado, o tal vez la cama no era el problema, el problema era que no dormiria con Foxy esta noche. Tal vez no vuelva a dormir con él.

Al pensar en eso mis ojos llenaron de lágrimas y enterré mi cara en la almohada para que no me oigan llorar, lloré pensando en mi zorrito hasta quedarme dormido.

Desperté con un horrible dolor de cabeza y mis ojos hinchados

 _Bonnie: -_ Bien, si preguntan, diles que es normal eso en ti.-

Lave mi cara, y salí a desayunar. había una mesa enorme con mucha comida. Mis padres me esperaban ahí sentados.

 _Aitana_ (Madre): -Oh, Hijo, despertaste.-

 _Mr. Bonn_ : -Buenos días, te estabamos esperando. Hace dos horas maso menos.-

Dijo el Conejo peinandose la barba con los dedos.

 _Bonnie: -_ Oww, mil disculpas, no sabía que me estarían esperando. Además de que no estoy acostumbrado a un horario de rutina.-

 _Mr. Bonn:_ -Descuida hijo, lo entendemos, siéntate. Sé que después de un año y meses, uno se desacostumbra a estos lujos, y más con el golpe que te diste en la cabeza.-

 _Bonnie: -_ Si, gracias por entenderlo.-

-Estem...-

Dijo el conejo sentándose algo nervioso y tocándose la nuca.

 _Aitana: -_ ¿Pasa algo hijo?-

 _Bonnie:_ -¿Qué pasó con mi amigo de la Isla? ¿Lo volveré a ver?-

 _Mr. Bonn: -_ No estoy seguro de eso Bonnie, tal vez por estar mucho tiempo con él tomaste costumbres... "Salvajes"-

Dijo el mayor haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

 _Bonnie:_ -Foxy no es un salvaje papá. ¿O acaso me viste entrar dando saltos como conejo?-

Respondió el pelimorado con algo de enfado.

 _Aitana:_ -No es eso cariño, pero no sabemos que le pasó a tu cabeza en este tiempo. hoy te llevaremos al médico para hacerte análisis de todo tipo.-

 _Bonnie: -_ Eso no es problema para mi, porque sé que estoy bien. sólo les digo que...no seré feliz sin Mi zorrito.-

Dijo eso último levantándose y tomando un tazón con cereales para comer en su habitación.

 _Aitana/Mr. Bonn:_ -¿"MI zorrito"?-

FOXY

La comida que he traído es poca, tal vez deba comer un poco ahora y comer lo demás en la noche. No estoy seguro de llegar hoy a tierra firme, el agua está algo turbia.

 _Foxy:_ -Necesito ver a Bonnie. Necesito saber que está bien al menos.-

Comencé a remar un poco más rápido a pesar de que no tenía mucha fuerza por falta de alimentos. No me importaba eso, quería ver a mi conejo lo más pronto posible, y decirle al fin, Que Lo amo.


End file.
